


A Morning In

by starprise_entership



Series: Valentines’ Day Ficlets 2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia, more kidfic yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian gets the morning off from work.





	A Morning In

“I’ve just sent Arys on her way to school,” yawns Julian, as he sits on the edge of the bed. “The medical team’s given me the morning off. They claim they’re able to cope with the current situation, but I think they’re just making sure that I don’t collapse in the middle of the work day.”

“Good.” Garak responds, his voice still heavy from sleep. “I’m not fond of the way you collapse on me either. It seems to happen almost every night.”

“I’m sorry,” Julian says. “Anything I could do to make up for it?”

“Mm.” Garak gives a short pause. Julian flinches a bit at the sudden contact of Garak’s skin on his when Garak unexpectedly slips a hand under the hem of his nightshirt, running it up the side of his torso.

Julian whips around to face Garak. “Are you trying to get me in the mood?”

“We haven’t had much time together since Arys came into our lives. And your schedule hasn’t exactly been very forgiving either, my dear.” Garak points out.

Julian crawls over the sheets strewn across the bed to get to Garak, and leans over him. “We haven’t been intimate for weeks. But it feels like longer.”

“So are you going to indulge me?” Garak asks, his eyes snapping wide.

“On one condition.” Julian proposes. “The condition is that you won’t leave me winded by the time I have to leave for work.”

Garak shakes his head. “With a body like yours, I doubt you’d run out of energy any time soon.” He reaches hungrily for the top button of Julian’s shirt. “Let’s get to work,” he adds, seductively.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, do check out the other fics in my Valentines' Day Ficlets 2018 series!


End file.
